Tempermental Rancher
by edvy8
Summary: Kyou  Kasey  is the new rancher in Harmonica Town though he is a coldhearted person to almost everyone since his brother was killed. He doesn't believe in the Harvest Goddess but he's the one to save her? yaoi. vote on pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vy: "Hey everyone! This is my first harvest moon fic after making FMA fics so I hope you will enjoy it."

Envy: "Well you have made others but you never put them up."

Vy glares: "Shut up palmtree!"

Envy snarls: "I'M NOT A DAMN PLANT!"

Edward sighs: "Come on guys knock it off! The reviewers don't need to see you guys kill eachother."

Vy and Envy growl as they turn away from the other.

Edward sweatdrops: "Right….Edvy doesn't own Harvest moon or the characters only the OC. Also he would really appreciate you people voting on who the OC should pair up with since it would make things easier and a lot more dramatic. So see you at the end of chapter." Waves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The New Rancher~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boat had just hit the harbor of Harmonica Town where a young man with black hair with silver streaks and silver eyes was lounging against the rail, slouching in annoyance. He thought annoyed, _"Why did I ever agree to move here?"_ Then a small fairy like creature hovered around him panicking. _"Oh right. To get rid of this annoyance." _He stared at the creature as recalled it had said it was named Finn. _"What a lame ass name. Sounds like a fish."_

Finn was practically losing his mind. "Kyou! We have to see the Harvest Goddess right away when we get off this bout! It's really important that we get their ASAP!"

The human known as 'Kyou' rolled his eyes at the small sprite. "Yeah yeah, you've been saying that ever since we left the main land all the way to here. It's getting old."

Finn fumed as he punched on Kyou's head though they felt really feeble not really causing pain. "She said it was urgent! So we can't afford to wait to help her any longer you inconsiderate person!" He then grumbled, "Why did she say to pick you?"

Kyou raised a brow at him and smirked in amusement. "What? You said I had a pure heart and you needed a person like me to be able to see you in first place. Am I right?" He crossed his arms still smirking as Finn glared at him. He was now just messing with this sprite since it was his fault that he had to come to this damn town in the first place to save this so called 'Harvest Goddess'. He didn't believe in it one bit and this still confused him of why of all people did he have to be chosen. He wasn't exactly 'mister sunshine' and it seemed strange to say he was pure hearted. Kyou was a cold and rude person to almost everyone except his recently dead brother.

He missed his little brat of a brother Kion. He was only thing that kept Kyou calm and happy, until the incident that took his brother away from him. He clenched his hands tightly into fists as he gritted his teeth in anger. _"If I ever find the fucker who did it. He'll enter into the seven pits of hell with every torture method done to him."_ He broke out of his thoughts as the bout was next to the pier and the bridge let the other passengers to go on the land. He grabbed his bag and walked off the bout and proceeded to find the mayor so that he could find out on this damn island of where his house was.

Kyou decided to become a rancher since it seemed simple for him to do and might as well do something to keep himself in shape and busy enough. He looked around and saw a short round man that looked slightly like the monopoly guy in the board game Monopoly. The old man came towards him smiling and waving as he did. Kyou inwardly groaned. _"Great, a cheerful mayor. Why do I have to meet so many cheerful people?"_ He stayed where he was as the mayor continued his way towards him.

The old man smiled as he stood in front of Kyou. "Welcome Kyou to Harmonica Town! I'm Mayor Hamilton; I hope that you're excited for your new life as a rancher here!" Kyou shrugged his shoulders with a bored look making the mayor deflate in happiness a bit but perked right back up. "Anyway, I better lead you to your house now. Come along." Hamilton then started walking away and Kyou dragged his feet to follow him while Finn was already flying fast behind the mayor.

They left the town and Kyou saw a sign saying 'Flute Fields'. _"Is everything here named after an instrument or something? That's fucking weird." _Then they stopped walking as the three stood there looking around. He saw a barn and chicken coop that looked pretty beat up along with the house missing some boards on the roof. _"I also get a crappy house. Terrific." _

Hamilton turned towards him still smiling. "I know that it's not in the best in shape-" _"Yeah no kidding idiot." _Thought Kyou annoyed. "but I'm sure you'll fix this place up once you get the hang of farming." He gave him a book about farming which Kyou who looked boredly at it, already knowing what to do on a farm as Hamilton left. He wasn't an idiot since everyone knew what a rancher does. He looked at his field seeing that someone planted some crops for him already. A few tulips were still growing, some turnips, cabbages, a couple trees, and a few potatoes. He rolled his eyes figuring that he should water the plants at least since they were now his.

He took out his watering can from his rucksack and went to the well to fill it with water then proceeded to water the flowers and few crops he had. Once he finished, Finn was flailing his arms in panic and anger. "Can we now go see the Harvest Goddess? We have to immediately see her now!"

Kyou grunted in frustration. "Just freaking calm down you little pest. We'll see her soon enough." Finn huffed as he looked at Kyou annoyed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and then asked bored, "So where is the damn place we meet her?"

Finn smiled. "It's in Ganache Mines then we go to the spring where the tree is." Then he flew in the direction to Ganache Mines, leading the way. Kyou trudged after him looking annoyed wondering why he even agreed to do this in the first place.


	2. Meeting the Residents part 1

Chapter 2

Vy and Envy were still arguing with eachother at the time.

Edward sighed: "Sorry reviewers but Vy and Envy are too busy to deal with anyone right now so please just continue with the story. Edvy doesn't own the game Harvest Moon or the characters from it besides his OC Kyou. We hope you enjoy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Bridge~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Finn and Kyou were heading towards the bridge that would take them across to Ganache Mines they saw that the bridge had been broken. Kyou snorted as he glared at Finn. "Great. Now what mister genius? Any bright ideas in that little brain of yours, pixie?"

Finn glared back. "I didn't know the bridge was out! Now how are we going to get to the Harvest Goddess?" He looked troubled as he looked around, worriedly.

Kyou rolled his eyes as he looked around and saw a boy, few years younger than him, standing near the bridge. Curiously he went over and spoke up, "Hey! What're you doing here?" The boy jumped startled and looked behind him to stare at Kyou. Kyou examined him with his eyes to see the boy had short light beige hair over the bandanna on around his forehead, a few freckles and was wearing a yellow shirt with a maroon vest and some jeans that were rolled up a few times.

The boy bowed. "Ah sorry! I'm trying to fix the bridge since it broke when we had that last storm a while ago."

Kyou rolled his eyes as he thought bitterly, _'If that's true why haven't you fixed it yet or better yet, before I came here?'_ He then asked bored, "So why haven't you started?"

The boy looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head. "Well Hamilton has my tools and I can't get to work on fixing this until I get them back." Then he looked at Kyou and pleaded, "Can you go and see Hamilton and see if he'll return my tools? I need to fix this so everyone can get back to Ganache Mines."

Kyou looked calm on the outside but on the inside, he was seething in rage. He forced a smile and answered stiffly, "Sure. I'll go and ask." He then turned around and headed back the way he came from. Once he was far enough away from where the boy was, that's when he punched a tree in anger as he growled. "Stupid, motherfucking, lazy bastards!" He stomped off towards town and looked around for where the mayor might be and entered the small town hall and found him in the building.

He then spoke before Hamilton could greet him, "Some kid at the bridge wants his tools back, old man."

This made Hamilton look surprised but then he smiled. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize! Well can you do a favor for me as well Kyou?" This made Kyou look more annoyed than he already was. "Great! I want you to meet everyone in town and in exchange I'll give you Bo's toolbox."

Kyou raised a brow. _'Bo? That's the kid's name? Pretty weird for a kid.'_ He then sighed irritated. "Fine, but you better hold the end of our deal old man or there will be hell to pay." He stormed out of the building and headed towards the shops in town so he could get the introductions over with.

It was near almost three when he had finally introduced himself to everyone in town and was actually surprised when some had given him items that would be useful and some cookies made by Yolanda. Though he didn't get along with Chase when he met him near the church since they both kept making sarcastic remarks to one another. He wasn't sure if he hated or would be just an acquaintance to him, sure he was cute but he wasn't going to deal with his attitude. He didn't ponder this for long as he headed back to town but paused when he saw a building with a large telescope coming out of the roof.

Kyou went up to the door of the house but then noticed the note on the door saying that _'The Wizard was out'._ He thought questionably, _'What is this? The Wizard of Oz? I swear these people have strange taste in names for people.'_ He headed back towards City Hall, went inside and got the toolbox from Hamilton. He headed back to where his farm was and headed towards the bridge. When he was getting closer towards it, Finn appeared and was floating around him.

He was being annoying to Kyou as he was talking. "Don't forget that we head straight there when he's done with the bridge! We have to get to the Harvest Goddess as soon as possible!"

Kyou growled. "I know that, you freaking annoying pest! Now stop hounding me and shut up!" He stomped towards where he saw Bo, who was still standing near the destroyed bridge. He cleared his throat to get his attention and Bo beamed when he saw Kyou with his toolbox.

Kyou rolled his eyes as he gave Bo the toolbox then stuffed his hands in his pockets. He then raised a brow, questionably. "Can you now work on the bridge? I need to be somewhere over there."

Bo nodded as he smiled. "Yes I'll get started right away!" Though soon they both heard a grumbling noise and Kyou looked at Bo who was blushing. He mentally growled, _'You have to be fucking kidding me?' _

Bo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe, guess I'm hungry. Though I should be fine and be able to fix the bridge." His stomach growled louder making him double over, clutching it.

Kyou facepalmed and sighed irritated. "I'll go get you something to eat."

Bo looked surprised then happy. "Thanks. That would be great! Can you get me some milk and a strawberry? The strawberry you can get on the other farm, Marimba Farm that grows crops. While you can get the milk on Brownie Ranch past the hill of Marimba Farm."

Kyou nodded while he thought bitterly, '_Why don't you ask for gold while you're at it?'_ He barely had any money right now and strawberries were pretty expensive and he wasn't positive if he could buy the milk later. He stiffly went to where Bo said to go and as he got closer to the shop of Marimba Farm, he grew curious when he heard arguing inside.

"I'm going to see if I can find some seeds to grow here and you can't stop me!"

"It's idiotic and pointless! You won't find anything!"

"Tch, I'll show you old man! I'll find some seeds then you'll admit you're wrong!"

"Fine then go! No one's stopping you!"

Kyou saw a kid with light spiky orange hair exit the shop, looking annoyed. He then asked the kid blankly, "What's wrong with you kid?"

The kid looked at him and kicked the ground. "My dad doesn't believe there are seeds that can grow in the soil right now but I want to go help my older sister who had been the first to leave to find some, but she hasn't come back! I know my dad wants seeds and crops to grow and we're getting desperate! So I'm going to try and find some myself!" The kid grinned and looked determined.

Kyou then saw a kid with short black hair with silver eyes replace the spot of where the other one was and stared at this one in surprise then fondness. The kid looked determined as well and smiled brightly. "I'm going to find a job and help too! I don't want you to be always tired when playing with me Aniki!" He thought as he smiled sadly, _'Kion…'_ Then he heard a, "Hey mister, you alright?" He blinked and the orange haired kid replaced where his little brother had just been standing and grinned. "Yeah. Anyway, I hope you can find some seeds, I could try and make a business deal with your folks to sell some of my crops."

The kid grinned as well. "Yeah and that would also benefit us as well! Thanks mister! I'm Taylor by the way, nice to meet ya!" He waved at him and this made Kyou chuckle and ruffle his hair. "Likewise kid. I'm Kyou."

Taylor nodded then clapped his hands and took out a bag. "Here, it's not much but these should still be good in the soil if you plant them." Kyou took the bag and saw they were potato seeds. Taylor then grinned once more. "Well, I gotta go! Wish me luck mister Kyou!" He waved as he left the farm. Kyou watched him go with a sad glance. _'He's just like him.'_ He then stared at the ground, clenching his hands tightly. _'I hope you're happy where you are Kion…' _He then stiffly went back inside the shop and watched as a depressed woman and strict looking man were arguing. Not feeling like dealing with anymore annoyance, he just went to grab a strawberry and put the required amount he needed to pay on the counter then stormed out of the shop.

He growled slightly as he headed to Horn Ranch to get the damn milk. 'That guy is so owing me money when this is over or I'm fucking going to be pissed!' He went inside the shop and looked around as he tried to find the farm products though he stopped when he saw a woman with an apron and her light brown hair that was in a low bun greet him, "Hello! You must be the new resident here! I'm Hanna, my family runs this farm though don't try to steal our business from us!" She chuckled at the end of what she said and smiled warmly at him.

Kyou couldn't help but grin as well but it soon was gone as he then greeted in a bored voice, "Yeah I'm the new resident and farmer, Kyou. Nice meeting you ma'am."

Hanna waved her hand dismissal, "No need to be formal dear. Though it is hard to get things around here, even the animals barely do any work nowadays."

Kyou inwardly growled at this as well. 'Great! So I have to deal with poor quality shit? That's just terrific!' Controlling his irritation he asked, "Can I just buy some milk off of you Hanna?"

Hanna blinked at him then smiled as she went to get the milk for him as she handed it to him, "Here you are dear. Normally it would be 290g for the milk but you seem to be strapped for cash so I'll let you have it for free now."

Kyou looked at her surprised then smiled a bit fondly. "Thanks Hanna." He put it in his bag along with his strawberry making sure they wouldn't be ruined on his way back to where Bo was. He turned to the door as he waved his hand back at her nonchalantly. "Bye Hanna!" Hanna waved as well, "Goodbye and be well Kyou!"

Kyou walked through the fields and hills once more as he headed back to his farm then went to where Bo was near the broken bridge then without warning he stuck the two food items towards him. "Here's you food."

Bo smiled brightly as he ate them. "Thanks Kyou!" H rubbed his stomach a bit in satisfaction. "Now I can work on the bridge with no worries! It should be done by tomorrow at the very least."

Kyou sighed as he walked away back to his house as Finn flew ahead of him. He had wanted Bo to immediately fix the bridge already so that he could get Finn off his case about seeing the Harvest Goddess or whatever her name was already. Not feeling like dealing with Finn as he started talking or demanding to see the Goddess, Kyou went into his house and collapsed on his bed, not caring to get under the covers and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy: "I hope you enjoyed that people! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy!" Rubs head absently.

Envy rolls eyes: "Besides you doing boring things."

Vy glares: "Well sorry if I have to do well in school Envy! I even have to deal with getting a job and helping my family out. Cut me some slack you damn palmtree!"

Edward holds back an enraged Envy: "STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Edward sighs as he manages to calm down Envy: "I'm sorry to say this but Vy's right Envy. You need to cut him some slack, you're being a jerk."

Edward walks away while Envy chases after him: "Wait Edo! Come back!"

Vy shakes head: "His own fault. Anyway hope you all review and keep giving me suggestions of who Kyou should be with!" Waves.


	3. Perverts and damn animals

Chapter 3: Perverts and damn animals

Vy: I'm so sorry everyone! I've been so busy with schoolwork and working that I haven't been updating much on this or my other stories. *bows in apology*

Envy rolls eyes: Jeez, stop being overdramatic. Just show them the damn chapter already!

Vy glares then runs off into bedroom and slams the door, locking it.

Edward shakes head: Way to be polite Envy. Disclaimer: Edvy does not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters in the game. Vy only owns Kyou and still wishes for you reviewers to vote on who the OC Kyou should pair up in the story. These are the results:

Luke: 1

Owen: 1

Julius: 1

Wizard: 2

Harvest God: 2

Chase: 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was loud knocking on Kyou's door, whom got out of bed groggily as he fell out of bed. Groaning, he sat up on the floor as he yawned and rubbed his bed head as he got up and headed for the door in a sleepy state as part of his shirt was riding up to show his toned tanned stomach and a bit of his waist as his pants slipped down a bit when he was asleep.

He thought murderously, _'Whoever it is, is going to pay!_' He opened the door as he saw a cheerful Bo, who had come in unannounced which made him more irritated though he held his tongue so he wouldn't lash out at the younger male. He yawned as he asked, "What do you want Bo?"

Bo blushed at his appearance but then clapped his hands as he remembered what he came here for. "Oh yes! I've come to tell you that the bridge is finished and that everyone can now go to Ganache mines again like normal once more." He seemed excited and proud of the work he did to fix the bridge that now everyone could cross over to Ganache Mines again.

Kyou twitched in annoyance as he thought to himself, _'This idiot only came to tell me this? He's lucky I don't ring his neck!' _Then he smiled sweetly, "Really? That's great!" _'Not.'_

Bo nodded happily, "Yes it is! I hope to see you again Kyou! Hope you stop by sometime!" He waved as he left the house and Kyou waited until he was far enough away to slam the door close in frustration.

Growling as he ran a hand through his hair, "I swear this town is going to be the death of me with all these idiots running around! What's next? A dang crossdresser?"

Finn soon popped up as he waved his hands frantically. "Nevermind that! We can now go and see the Harvest Goddess! Get ready and we should go!"

Kyou growled again as he went to take a quick shower and got dressed in a black sleeveless shirt while wearing dark blue jeans that a few tears in it as he attached some chains to his black belt and put on his converse and then brushed his hair though now it was a slightly untidy fashion for his black and silver streaked hair. He grabbed his bag and left his house as he locked it and watered his crops then started heading in the direction of Ganache Mines. Once they were at the bridge, he smirked as he stepped on it as he walked across, glad he wouldn't have to deal with Finn once he refused to take whatever the Goddess wanted him to do. He understood what she needed was urgent, but he wasn't all keen to listen to anybody especially to someone who was believed to be made up.

He looked around after crossing the bridge and saw the tunnels in the mountain that were made for the miners to move through it easier to mine ores and a few shops such as a Blacksmiths, Jeweler's, General store, and a Carpentry. Smirking as he thought of introducing himself first before heading off to the Goddess to piss off Finn and it worked.

"Kyou! We're supposed to find the Goddess now!" Finn flew after him as he entered the Carpentry, while he was chuckling at the sprite's frustration with him. He had introduced himself to Dale, and then went off to the General store to do the same thing as well as in the Blacksmiths.

He was infront of the Jeweler's as it was the last place he needed to introduce himself and went inside. Peering into the store, he saw shelves of jewelry behind the counter while he saw….a crossdresser. He facepalmed, _'I hadn't meant what I said!_' The person had long purple hair with few strands that were red and blond, while they wore a red shirt that had white frills at the end of the sleeves to the wrist while wearing purple pants over his light brown boots. The person was lounging on the couch as he seemed to be troubled.

Forcing himself forward, Kyou was about to speak when the other now known as another male spoke, "We're not open! Come back another time!"

Twitching in irritation as he forced a smile, "No, I'm just the new farmer, Kyou." The person actually looked up at him as he peered at him from top to bottom and had a glint in his eye.

The other male stood up as he loomed a bit over Kyou as he purred. "Really? From what I can tell you are suited to do more than that. I'm Julius by the way."

Kyou was annoyed with this Julius character and was about to ask him to give him some space, he was pulled forward and was soon sitting on the couch as he straddled Julius's waist. Blushing deeply as he glared at the other as he tried to get off but the other had a tight grip on his waist as he nuzzled his face into his neck making Kyou still in his struggles. "Why not work here instead? I'm sure you would be better suited here than on a farm," Julius purred as his hands roamed over the other's form.

Kyou struggled more frantically then was pulled down by a hand behind the back of his head and his lips had connected with Julius's! He froze and was staring wide eyed at the other male who seemed to enjoy the kiss though once he felt the other's tongue trying to gain entrance into his own, he pushed away from Julius as he fell off his lap and ran to the door as he wrenched it open. As he ran out of the Jeweler's he heard Julius call out behind him joyfully, "Come back if you decide to change your mind!"

Kyou panted as he was at entrance of the Mines and his face was still red from both anger and embarrassment. He groaned loudly as he wiped his mouth furiously, "That damn fucking perverted crossdresser! Like hell I'm ever going back!" "Go back where?"

He jumped in surprise at the sound of another's voice and turned around as he saw a slightly built male with muscles as he had spiky maroon hair as he wore a sleeveless black shirt with brown pants and matching brown boots. He had gloves which were covered in dirt and soot.

The newcomer greeted with a smile, "Hey there! Sorry for scaring you, though I couldn't help being curious of what you seemed upset about a certain 'crossdresser' as you say. By the way, my name's Owen, I'm guessing you're the new farmer around here." He held out a hand towards the shorter male.

Kyou shook the other's hand as he hesitantly said, "…Nice to meet you? Also yeah, I'm the new farmer and it's Kyou to you."

Owen chuckled as he released the other's hand. "So what got you so upset that I heard that rant when working?"

Kyou blushed a bit, as he remembered how loud he tends to be whenever mad or upset about something. He rubbed the back of his head as he explained, "I went to the Jeweler's to introduce myself and…the purple haired weirdo kissed me."

Owen stared at the other a bit before laughing. Patting the other on the back as he kept laughing but managed to calm down a bit. "Haha! Sorry but you must've dealt with Julius. It's actually hard for him to like someone first time meeting him as he is mostly obsessed with fashion or jewelry. So you must be something to get him to do something like that so soon!" He then went back to laughing. He finished as he wiped the tears in the corners of his eyes that built up when he had been laughing. "Ok I'm done. Don't worry, just stay clear of Julius for a bit and you should be fine. He'll lose interest sooner or later."

Kyou sighed in relief at that, not wanting to deal with the pervert for a long period of time. Then was surprised that Owen held out a hammer to him.

Seeing his confused face, Owen just smiled, "Just a little something so that you can try and find ores for upgrading your tools in the future once your able to handle it. You can even try and find some gems to sell; they fetch a pretty good price here."

Kyou nodded as he took the hammer which weighed a bit but was able to manage holding it.

Owen then waved as he went down the stairs of the mine, "Be seeing you later than, Kyou!" He was gone from sight.

Kyou grinned to himself as he left the Mines. Finn floated around him as he was flailing wildly. "We have to see the Goddess NOW! Kyou!" Kyou rolled his eyes as he followed the small sprite in the direction of where this so called Goddess was.

As they were going down the path to the Goddess spring, they were stopped by angry animals. Finn looked shocked as he tried to reason with them, "Wait, we're just here to help the Goddess!" The animals didn't listen as they kept crying out different animals noises. Finn looked helplessly at Kyou. "They won't listen!"

Kyou looked annoyed as he just jumped over the animals. "Fuck having to deal with them then! Let's get this over with!" He would've gone further if the giant bear hadn't gotten in his way. Rolling his eyes, he brushed past the bear as the bear was surprised he hadn't been afraid by doing that as the animals stared in amazement of how the young farmer just ignored them.

Kyou was muttering to himself as he walked after Finn, "This better be quick so I can just forget this day ever happened." He headed in the direction of the springs so they could meet with the Harvest Goddess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy: Phew! Sorry for the wait but hoped you had enjoyed reading this chapter!

Envy mutters: Took you long enough.

Edward glares as he yanks Envy's ear: Don't you dare start something again! Now be nice to everyone!

Envy yelps and cowers away from Ed, then stares at reviewers scared: Please review or I'm going to be deprived of my Edo! T.T


End file.
